Reunited
by whyamihere123
Summary: Overwatch disbanded a few years ago. This is a story of how Ethan, the yougest ever Overwatch agent is wound back up by the drama and action of the legendary group. This is my first FanFic so forgive me if it's bad lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Hi everyone. This is my first FanFic. I am absolutely in love with Overwatch at the moment and have had a lot of ideas that I thought were quite good. This will hopefully be a long story but I can't promise anything. I should update weekly unless something stops me from doing so. I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes, I make quite a lot when I type quickly. It is the same as normal Overwatch except for the fact that it only disbanded 3 years prior to when this story takes place. I know it's cheesy that I'm putting myself into the Overwatch family but that is how I've had it planned out in my head. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1:

I didn't have the energy to get up in the mornings. I never had, but it got worse over the last couple of months and it showed no sign of it dying down. After everything that happened with Overwatch, I kind of lost motivation for most things. I saw no point in wasting my energy if it wasn't important to me. I was a bit weird like that.

Although there was one thing that did spark my mentality to its former state; football.

After the big situation with my old comrades, my strength and speed (which was all I had at the time) got noticed by several football giants, one of them being Borussia Dortmund. They were the club I looked up to as a kid. So I joined, having to move to Germany and into a hospitality that was set up for the club, the hotel right out the stadium. So I had no good excuse if I was ever late for the daily training. But even to this day I have found a way to sleep in and still be on time. God I love procrastination.

I had seen the recall that Winston sent out but chose to ignore it. I had already made some first team appearances in the Bundesliga and I was seen as one of the best talents in Germany. I wasn't going to leave that behind just to be called a criminal and have it all thrown away like last time. I couldn't go through that again.

I had a match to get to, so I stopped thinking about _that_ and made my way to the wardrobe. I pulled on the away kit and head out with my water bottle and lucky ball. I only had to wear the shirt and shorts as it was mid-may time. I loved the heat so much more than the cold. Low temperatures bothered me a lot, how you had to wear too many layers to stop yourself from getting something nasty like frostbite.

Today was an important game; first vs. second, us being the latter of the two. As if by coincidence, it was our main rival, Bayern Munich. They were considered the best in Germany and even Europe. I was surprised to see my name on the team sheet, let alone the first squad.

"Maybe they did see potential in me," I thought. I was pretty proud of myself. My moral was sky high and I was ready to play.

I came out of the hotel complex and out onto the main street. I was thankful for it not being busy yet, since it was 6 hours before kick-off and supporters for both sides would normally come around this time. I never understood why. I crossed the road not bothering to look both ways, which was a mistake. I got half-way and looked left. There was a car coming straight towards me. That was the last thing I saw. I blacked out. I swore I heard someone say "you could have killed him!" in a strong cockney accent before I fell completely unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **I'm back with another chapter, I didn't think I would get this many reads already! All I can say is thank you. One thing I didn't say earlier is that Ethan is British. Southern England that is. I think I will release a new chapter every so often, less than a week between each one but less consistent than I have said previously. Sorry the last chapter was so football orientated, I needed somewhere to start so I came up with that. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D**

Chapter 1:

It was a surprisingly good slumber. There were no dreams. There never were. But there were never nightmares either. Sleep was my resting place, where I didn't have a care in the world. That good slumber ended when I heard footsteps and moving objects in the outside world.

My eyes opened immediately. It was still dark, but that was because I was completely submerged in my duvet. I still couldn't make out whether I was in my normal hotel room or somewhere else. I recognised the scent of the covers. It reminded me of my past. Of Overwatch.

As soon as this thought crossed my mind attempted to pull myself out of the bed, but to no avail. The hit from the car had dislocated my shoulder. I still managed to pull my head out of the covers. I scanned the room. It didn't take long for me to notice Angela and Ana having a quiet conversation not too far from where I lay. Ana glanced in my direction, seeing me staring at her. She looked at Angela and nodded in my direction.

"Awake already are we?" Angela said, smiling and walking over to me with Ana. She hadn't aged a day since I last saw her. She gave me a tight hug, careful not to touch my rather gruesome injury.

"Before we can catch up, we are going to have to fix that," Ana said, pointing at my shoulder. She put a firm hand on my chest as to stop my body from moving with pressure about to put on the side of my body. Angela came over to the other side of the bed and started to wiggle the arm about. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. She had already popped it back into place. I stared at her for about 3 seconds. Then the pain kicked in. It didn't subside for several minutes. There was nothing the pair could do but watch and hope it would stop.

"Ow."

"I'm not surprised it hurt. Jack really did a number on you I heard," Angela explained, grabbing some utensils from the drawers by my bed.

"I'm guessing you guys drove the car. Why did you have to ram it into my side?" I asked, surprisingly not getting angry.

"We were worried you would say no and we were in a rush as to not let you get into the stadium. What happened was not what we planned. We meant to let you cross the road then Ana was meant to put you to sleep." I gave Ana a death stare to which she replied with a smirk. Angela continued. "Jack took his eye of the road for some reason and accidently hit you. It was lucky that it was empty, somebody probably would have called the police and an ambulance had they witnessed it."

"If you see him before I do, tell Jack he is a bad driver." Angela chuckled and nodded in response. I stood up, not realising it was just my underwear. I instantly blushed.

"There are some clothes in your old room," Ana said, already knowing what I was going to ask. I mouthed thank you as I left to hospital area. I sprinted all the way to my quarters, my memories recollecting at every turn. As I ran down the last straight, Genji came out of the debriefing room at the wrong time, forcing me to jump past him, hit the wall and hit the floor hard.

"Good morning Ethan, nice to see you again after so long," he greeted me, ignoring what had just occurred.

"Uhhh, hey," I replied, not knowing what to say.

"We can talk later if this is the wrong time," he said, walking in the other direction, already knowing what my answer would be. I got up again and sprinted the short way to my room. I opened my door to see Lena hanging up some clothes in my old wardrobe.

" 'ello luv! Nice to see you awake again!" she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, personal stuff. Thanks to the anonymous reviewer, kind of made me want to write more. I will try to publish more often than it has been so far. Hope you all enjoy this one! :D**

Chapter 3:

We were about to hug until both of us realised my current clothing situation. I quickly rummaged through the wardrobe Lena was once standing by and pulled out a plain white shirt and some light blue slim fit jeans. I ran into the bathroom across the area and re-emerged 30 seconds later. I walked back over and we then hugged.

"Feels like forever since I last saw you." She pulled her head from my chest and looked me dead in the eye and put a delicate hand on my cheek. She continued. "You got so much taller! And just as handsome as thought I you would become," she said letting go and going back to stocking my wardrobe. I blushed even more than before and turned away, not wanting her to see my embarrassment.

"Wait. How do you know what size of clothes I am? These fit perfectly," I questioned, quite confused.

"It wouldn't be fun if you knew all of my secrets, would it?" she responded. I just shook my head and smirked. I know she wouldn't tell me anyway. I remembered that she was a tough nut.

"I'm going to greet the other agents, try to catch up with them," I called as I left the room.

"You go do that luv'! I heard her shout back. I walked casually along the corridors, actually taking in the surroundings this time. It did bring me back to when I was younger, all the times I walked through here as a trainee. I guessed I was an actual member of Overwatch now, since I was 16 rather than 13. I was 6'1 now, and it didn't look or feel like stopping anytime soon. I was reasonably well built for my age, but I had to since I was playing in the top tier of football, it would surely make things here easier.

As I progressed through the facility, I started to hear distant laughs. It wasn't hard to figure out who's they were, especially if you were with him for a lot of your childhood. I turned the final corner and my suspicions were proved correct. Reinhardt's laugh once again boomed through the corridors. All the other agents were there. I walked through the open double-doors. Lucio looked up from his steak and pointed at me.

"Ethan, my dude! Didn't expect to see you up already!" he shouted above the rest of the noise. They all quietened down as a result and looked in my direction. There was a general cheer, most of the agents taking part. Apart from Hana, who was engrossed in a game on her phone. They all got up and properly greeted me. It felt good to be back.


End file.
